


Be there

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: A what if fic...what if Sam had screamed instead of playing tourist? Spoilers 1x6





	Be there

Title: Be there  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x6  
summary: A what if fic...what if Sam had screamed instead of playing tourist?

Actress Sam Swift screamed as if her life depended on it; because it did. The escaped convict who was pinning her to the wall of the tiny outdoor hallway wasn't liking the fact that she had followed him. Sam's mind scrambled to come up with some kind of plan; some way to talk her way out of this situation. Fear was making thinking difficult. The man's grip tightened on her arms and Sam screamed once more.

"Shut up!"Conrad yelled.

"Sam!"Eddie called.

Sam had no idea how close her partner was. She was relieved to know he was at least outside and looking for her. Knowing that gave her a bit of courage; Sam screamed once more. Conrad cursed slamming Sam against the wall once more and before Sam could recover he hit her. It was a blow to the right side of her head but it was hard enough to send Sam stumbling.

"Stop!"Eddie shouted. "I'm armed!"

Conrad smirked and hit Sam once more before tossing her back the way she'd come. Sam vaguely heard Eddie grunt as she collided with him. Darkness closed in as Sam lost consciousness.

*******

Eddie cursed as his shot missed the escaped convict. With the tight space of the outdoor corridor and Sam's dead weight Eddie couldn't manuever fast enough to go after Conrad. With their quarry gone Eddie's main focus was Sam. He holstered his gun and half dragged his partner out of the hallway and into the parking lot. Eddie gently laid Sam on the ground as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. A curse escaped the PI once more as he got a good look at the actress. Sam's beautifal face was a mess blood was dripping down from the right side of her skull; her hair was all over the place. As the operator answered Eddie felt for a pulse and found a steady one. He didn't like how pale her face was.

After relaying the needed information to the dispatcher Eddie then called Christine Rollins to let her know Conrad was in the wind. As he finished the call Sam groaned and started to come around. Once more Eddie second guessed himself for letting her have such an active role in cases. As much as she'd proven herself Eddie hadn't wanted her hurt; and here they were.

"Sam?"Eddie called gently. "Lie still; help's coming."

Sam groaned once more and then fell silent. Eddie took off his tshirt and used it as a compress against Sam's head wound.

"I promise, Sam."Eddie vowed softly. "Conrad won't get away with this. I'll make him pay for hurting you."

A long two minutes later the ambulance pulled into the parking lot of the Crossroads hotel. Eddie watched as they loaded Sam on a stretcher and placed her in the ambulance. With a sigh Eddie headed to his SUV and got in. As he followed the ambulance to the hospital worried thoughts plagued Eddie. She'd taken two hard hits. He knew how tricky head injuries were. Eddie reminded himself that he'd gotten help fast and that usually tipped the scale. Though Eddie knew he wouldn't relax until he saw those brown eyes again.

**********

Sam awoke grateful that the pain wasn't as bad the second time. The first time she'd woken in the ambulance and had passed out again. As her senses orintated Sam realized she was in a private hospital room and sun was streaming in the window.

"How's the head?"A familiar voice asked from her right.

Sam looked over to see her partner sitting in the visitor's chair a paperback novel in his hands.

"Still attached."Sam said closing her eyes again. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours; it's about three o'clock."Eddie replied as he stood. "I'll let the doctors know you're awake."

"Conrad?"Sam inquired halting her partner a few feet from the chair.

"Still loose."Eddie reported turning around. "Haven't heard much from Piper and Gina's still safe at her friend's."

"I should've done more."Sam said quietly as she shut her eyes once more.

"You're lucky he didn't hurt you worse."Eddie proclaimed gruffly.

"My head doesn't feel lucky."Sam moaned.

"Seriously Sam."Eddie said with a sigh drawing Sam's attention to him and she opened her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I was just going to follow until you got back."Sam protested. "He was faster than he looked."

"This partnership is going to give me an ulcer or a heart attack."Eddie muttered.

"I'm sorry..."Sam said quietly.

"Sam..."Eddie began.

Sam was suddenly afraid he was going to dump her completely. That this had been one thing too many. The memory of the judge threatening her with jail time surfaced. Sam owed this man a great deal and the trouble she'd caused today wasn't a start of paying him back.

"I'll be more careful."Sam promised.

"Hope so because today took ten years off my life."Eddie said as he ran a through his dark hair.

Some of Sam's earlier fear faded at her partner's words.

"Scared me too."Sam admitted. "Wasn't sure if you'd hear me."

"You drive me crazy sometimes."Eddie said as he sat back down in the visitor's chair. "Okay more than sometimes but this partnership is real and valid. I'll be there to get you out of trouble."

Sam smiled.

"Get some rest."Eddie stated gently. "I'll check back on you later."

As Sam drifted off to sleep she was grateful to have Eddie Valetik in her life. Even though someimes he drove her crazy too.

end


End file.
